


Woozy

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Couch Cuddles, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Marriage Proposal, M/M, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: Jihoon thinks that Seungcheol is pathetically adorable and should be protected at all costs.





	Woozy

  
Jihoon stood in the doorway of the living room, he was a little warm, light as a feather and pleasantly buzzed. It was not every day that Jihoon had a shitty enough day that he felt the best way to deal with it was alcohol. Unfortunately for him, Seungcheol had made it very clear that drinking was not always an option. Stupid Seungcheol and his stupidly handsome face. Also, alcohol and lack of sleep seem to make things far more interesting than what they normally would be.

 

His sock covered feet were silent as he wandered into the room trying not to wake up anyone in the dorms, with every intention of passing out on the comfy couch. That is until he saw the TV was on low and there was a lump on one of the couches. He rounded the couch in curiosity, discarding his jacket on the floor with haste. Choi Seungcheol was curled up on the couch, a couple of blankets wrapped around him making him look like a ridiculous kind of burrito. His hair was mussed and fluffy, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

 

 _It was adorable_.

 

It was so fucking adorable and Jihoon could not take it. Unfortunately for Jihoon, he was still kind of drunk and a tad to carefree. It explained why his hands were resting on Seungcheol's cheeks and he couldn't remember how they had gotten there.

 

"You are pathetically adorable." Jihoon said, as a matter of fact, squishing Seungcheol's face between his hands, "So fucking adorable." Jihoon leaned close and grinned at Seungcheol confused, handsome face. Because that is important, Seungcheol is really, really really handsome. "You must be protected at all costs. You are also incredibly handsome."

 

The sober part of his brain was screaming at Jihoon to shut up and let go of Seungcheol's face, but alas, the drunken part won over once again. The scent of Seungcheol's soap was also making him all floaty and stuff. So much stuff.

 

"Excuse me, but you are the cute one," Seungcheol said with a blinding smile, amusement written all over his idiotically attractive face.

 

Jihoon pressed a couple of fingers to Seungcheol's mouth to shush him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He nodded, and before his brain caught up, his mouth was already moving. "Take me to church." Jihoon purred with a lick of his lips.

 

Seungcheol's lips pull into a smile under his fingers and Jihoon watched as Seungcheol's shoulders moved with a laugh. How the fuck did someone like Choi Seungcheol even exist?

 

_How could someone be so fucking perfect?_

 

"I'm not Perfect, Jihoon," Seungcheol said with a small shake of his head. There was some kind of expression on Seungcheol's face that Jihoon's brain, usually so fast and sharp, was far too tired to figure it out. "You are so plastered."

 

Jihoon frowned at that, he was not plastered, at all. "No I am not, but the whole house is. Plastered that is."

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes at Jihoon's attempted humor and shifted making the blankets fall. A second later Jihoon's forehead was resting against Seungcheol's chest.

 

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asked carefully when Jihoon did not move.

 

"Oh, how could anyone not be okay around you?" Jihoon said, forcefully poking Seungcheol's chest.

 

"Jihoon, how much did you drink?" Seungcheol asked with a sigh and Jihoon waved his hand dismissively. He watched as Seungcheol pulled one of the covers over them and adjusted their position to something more comfortable. "There we go. You can keep an eye on me from right there."

 

Jihoon squinted up at Seungcheol, looking for a sign he was being made fun of, but he saw anything of the likes. "I bet I can dance better than you," Jihoon muttered. "Why did I choose to work with you?"

 

"Word has it that it's because I'm handsome," Seungcheol grins with something akin to pity and Jihoon is pretty sure that he is drunk enough to pout at it.

 

"You are ridiculous," he tells Seungcheol.

 

"That too," Seungcheol agrees, and Jihoon doesn't quite seem to be able to hold back a smile as their eyes meet.

 

"But you do smell delicious," Jihoon says under his breath with a very firm nod of his head.

 

"How about some sleep? I think it is for the best."

 

"I don't need sleep." Even though his eyes were getting increasingly hard to keep open. "You know I've had a thing for you for years?" he asked, absently tracing circles on Seungcheol's chest.

 

"Yeah?" Seungcheol croaked, swallowing hard and for a moment Jihoon saw something dangerous in his eyes, but when he looked again it was gone and back was the stupid fondness on Seungcheol's face whenever he was with Jihoon. "I should hope so."

 

"You know?" Jihoon says in wonder. "That I love you?"

 

"Yes, I do know," Seungcheol says with another smile and a small laugh.

 

Jihoon frowns, "Are you sure?"

 

"Positive."

 

"You are so perfect, and beautiful, and amazing. When I'm around you, I feel like I can't breathe. I love your hair, and your eyes, and your stupid handsome face. I think we should get married." Jihoon giggled, nuzzling his nose into Seungcheol's neck.

 

Seungcheol was getting ready to tease Jihoon about how he would never giggle like that when he was sober, but he stopped mid-sentence as the words slowly hit him. "Jihoon," Seungcheol spoke carefully, feeling kind of confused. "Just so we're clear, are you proposing to me?"

 

"Yup," is the only answer Jihoon supplies.

 

"Huh, okay. I don't kn-"

 

Jihoon threw his arms around Seungcheol's neck and caught him in a messy, clumsy kiss. "Ridiculously adorable," Jihoon muttered after the kiss and Seungcheol's arm around his midsection, keeping him safe and secure. "So fucking adorable. It isn't right."

 

"I'm so going to tease you to death tomorrow morning."

 

"Whatever you say, Cheol." Jihoon's eyes slipped closed and he started to drift off with a soft sigh. A warm arm curled tightly arm him, fingers lightly brushing the fabric of his shirt, while Jihoon nuzzled closer to the source of warmth. "You also have really strong thighs."

 

Seungcheol hummed at him and murmured a _goodnight, sweetheart_ into his hair before Jihoon finally lost the fight against sleep.

 

-

 

Awareness comes to him in a slow, prolonged moment. His head was heavy and his stomach was churning in an unpleasant manner. The first thing that comes out of his a mouth is a garbled, "Why is the couch... moving?"

 

There's a laugh from somewhere nearby. Then, a hand comes into view, handing him a glass of water. "Yeah, that's not the couch."

 

"You don't have to shout," Jihoon nearly whimpers. He winces when his head pounds in tune with his heartbeat.

 

"I wasn't shouting," Seungcheol protests, but he lowers his voice all the same and gives Jihoon a sympathetic look. He sits on the couch, next to Jihoon and pats him in the back.

 

Jihoon rubs his eyes, trying to remember how much he had to drink the night before flashes of his talk with Seungcheol made themselves known. "Dammit!" He groans, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

 

Seungcheol tries to placate him. "Hey, it's oka-"

 

"Shut up," Jihoon says, but there's no bite to it, only rising panic. "Oh God, why did I... We are not going to get married!"

 

Seungcheol snorts at the words and kisses Jihoon on the cheek. "You were very insistent, I almost said yes."

 

"Well, I take it back. As off now considered yourself _un-proposed_." Jihoon leans on Seungcheol, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "I cannot believe that I drunk flirted with my own boyfriend."

 

Seungcheol tightens his hold on him, pulls back an inch and smiles, nudging Jihoon's nose with his own "I love you," he whispers directly into Jihoon's mouth, kissing him softly and slowly.

 

"I love you too," Jihoon says, pushing Seungcheol onto the couch, tangling their legs together, burying his face in Seungcheol's chest. "But I'm not going to marry you."

 

_Yet._

 

Jihoon whispers before falling asleep once more, warm, comfy and happy, in Seungcheol's arms.

_The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
